Possession
by Lenassei
Summary: Kensi Blye n'était pas du genre jalouse mais plus du genre possessif. Lorsqu'elle aimait un homme, il était à elle et à personne d'autre, cependant dans certaines conditions, il faut apprendre à partager.
1. Prologue

**Whooouuu ! Ça me fait tout drôle de réécrire une Fanfic sur NCIS Los Angeles mais après la fin de la saison 4 j'ai eu une soudaine envie de m'y remettre :D**

**Par contre je ne propose pas une suite du final de la saison 4 mais juste une petite fanfic comme ça.**

**Pardonnez l'orthographe et bonne lecture !**

**Je rappelle (même si c'est évidant) que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas,**

**On se revoit en bas.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Kensi Blye n'était pas du genre jalouse mais plus du genre possessif. Lorsqu'elle aimait un homme, il était à elle et à personne d'autre, cependant dans certaines conditions, il faut apprendre à partager.

-**Je suis désolé, Daenerys Targaryen ne mérite pas le trône fer !** S'exclama un ex navy seal visiblement irrité depuis son bureau.

-**Non, c'est la plus gentille ! Les autres ne sont qu'une bande de conspirateur, franchement Sam, qui d'autre mériterait de régner sur les sept couronnes ?!** Dit son collègue blond.

**-Tyrion Lannister.**

Alors que les deux agents débattaient avec passion sous le regard passif de G Callen, une jeune femme les rejoignait en déposant ses affaires à son bureau.

**-Euh les gars, vous parlez de quoi là ?** Demanda-t-elle avec perplexité.

**-D'une série télé,** informa G, **qui m'a l'air assez étrange.**

**-Étrange ?! G, Game of Thrones est l'une des meilleures séries de l'univers.**

**-Ah oui... Deeks m'en a parlé, c'est pas avec des dragons, des sorcières et des tas de trucs étrange ?**

**-Ne te moque pas, cette série est juste géniale. Mais Sam refuse d'admettre que Daenerys mérite le trône de fer !**

**-Cette fille est folle, jamais ell...**

Alors que la conversation matinale devenait violente, Eric vint siffler l'équipe comme à son habitude, mais avant qu'il n'ait eut l'occasion de parler, la petite troupe montait déjà rejoindre Hetty et Nell. L'équipe fut surprise lorsque la petite dame demanda à Deeks de sortir avec elle et de laisser les autres pour le briefing. Après avoir échangé un regard surpris avec ses collègues mais plus particulièrement avec sa partenaire, l'agent de liaison suivit les ordres et parti en compagnie d'Hetty.

**-Ok**, commença Nell une fois la porte automatique fermée, **le FBI et le LAPD collaborent depuis un certain temps sur une affaire de trafic d'êtres humains, jusque là rien a voir avec le NCIS mais,** la jeune analyse pianota sur sa tablette numérique afin de faire apparaître la photo d'une jeune femme, faisait visiblement partie de la Navy.** Helena Scott, âgée de 23 ans a été la dernière victime de ce trafic, elle est morte en tentant de fuir hier soir.**

**-Ok et don notre mission est de...**

**-Tenter de démanteler ce réseau**, acheva Granger sur son habituel ton froid en pénétrant dans la pièce.

-**Ok, euh... Pourquoi Deeks n'est pas avec nous ?** Demanda Kensi sur un ton légèrement agressif.

**-J'allais y venir mademoiselle Blye, le lieutenant Deeks était sous couverture avec un agent du FBI au sein du cartel, il va donc reprendre sa couverture et enquêter de son côté avec l'autre agent.**

**-Ok, alors c'est quoi le plan ?** Dit Sam.

**-L'agent Callen et vous même vous ferez passer pour des acheteurs potentiels, Deeks et l'agent Rushman ayant des rôles d'entremetteurs, ils vous réuniront avec les méchants.**

**-Et moi dans tout ça ?**

**-Vous, agent Blye, vous surveillerait votre équipier et sa partenaire.**

"Partenaire" ? Kensi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Deeks faisait équipe avec une autre femme et visiblement depuis plusieurs mois. Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ?! Descendant les escaliers plus vite que Flash*, la belle brune fonça retrouver son partenaire dans l'armurerie pour avoir une petite mise au point avec lui. Ne prêtant d'abord pas attention à elle, lorsqu'il croisa son regard, le pauvre flic sentit que ça allait chauffer pour ses fesses.

-**J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?**

**-Noooon, trois fois rien. **

**-Ah tant mieux.**

**-Deeks !**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Tu aurais quand même pu me dire au sujet de Rushman.**

**-Quoi Nathalie ? Pourquoi j'aurais du t'en parler ?**

**-Et bien... On est partenaires, je devrais savoir si tu fréquentes d'autres femmes...** En voyant le regard moqueur de son équipier, Kensi compléta immédiatement. **Dans un but purement professionnel.**

**-Si c'est dans un but professionnel je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Hetty m'a dit que tu devais nous couvrir, tu verras tu vas adorer Nat'**

**-Parce que tu lui donnes un surnom en plus ?!**

**-T'en fais pas Kenz', tu n'as pas à être jalouse car tu restes ma préférée.**

**-Alors là, si tu penses que je suis jalouse tu te met le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au co...**

**-Chut... N'essaye pas de te rattraper.** Alors que la jeune femme allait répondre, le portable de Deeks vibra et il regarda le message sans même calculer sa partenaire.

**-Justement, Nat' nous attends devant le bâtiment, vous allez pouvoir faire connaissance.**

**-T'as son numéro ?!**

**-Bah oui, comme j'ai le tiens.**

**-Oui mais c'es différent.**

**-Ah bon, pourquoi ?**

**-Bah on est... Intime, non ?**

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, le blond se contenta de fixer Kensi avant de partir en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait l'agent du FBI après avoir ramasser son sac, d'abord exaspérée puis surprise par cette réaction, la jeune femme emboita son pas sans rien dire. Nathalie Rushman était une femme de grande taille, aux longs cheveux ondulés dont la couleur se situait encore le roux et le brun, ses yeux aux long cils était d'un vert incroyablement clair et joliment maquillés. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noir, simple et élégante qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine et ses cuisses. La femme parfaite.

**-Marty,** s'écria la rousse en enlaçant Deeks, **comment vas-tu ?**

En plus cette pétasse l'appelait par son prénom ?! Et elle se permettait de le toucher ?!

-**Bien, Nat' je te présente l'agent Kensi Blye du NCIS.**

**-Enchantée.** Dit poliment la rousse en tendant la main à Kensi. **J'ignorais que Marty avait une autre partenaire.**

**-Tiens donc, il ne vous a jamais parlé de moi? Sacré _Marty._**

**-Oui, bon mesdames, on devrait se mettre en route vers notre planque.**

**-Et bien allons-y _Marty._**

Vu le ton mauvais que prenait Kensi, Deeks compris sans le moindre mal qu'elle lui en voulait. Cette mission n'allait pas être de tout repos.

**A Suivre…**

* * *

***: Flash est un super-héros de l'univers DC Comics ayant le pouvoir de courir vite.**

**Bon c'est court, c'est un prologue mais j'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Une Review ?**

**Bisous baveux Lenassei.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Pardonnez L'orthographe et bonne lecture. (Oui je ne suis pas très bavarde aujourd'hui ^^')**

* * *

La planque où se rendait Kensi, Deeks et Nathalie était un simple appartement de deux pièces assez miteux mais la seule chose qui frappa Kensi s'était qu'il n'y avait qu'un canapé-lit ! Bien sur elle le savait, elle avait pour rôle de surveiller Deeks et l'autre femme, aussi elle resterait dans une voiture garée devant l'appartement, cependant il n'y avait aucune raison pour que son coéquipier partage un lit avec Nathalie.

-**Ok, alors Marty et moi nous faisions passés pour un couple d'intermédiaire,** expliqua la rousse à Kensi.

**-Un couple ?**

**-Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important.** L'agent du FBI sorti son téléphone afin de montrer la photo d'un homme âgé de plus de 60 ans au visage plutôt rondouillard et possédant de petits yeux gris.** Igor Belienvski, le chef du Cartel. C'est lui la cible, s'il tombe son trafic aussi.**

**-Ok et mon rôle exactement ?** Demanda la belle brune d'un air légèrement dédaigneux.

**-Tu nous couvres,** répondit Deeks,** comme tu le fais toujours avec moi.**

Il lui tendit son oreillette qu'elle pris avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

**-Soit prudent.** Dit-elle avant de sortir. Nathalie s'approcha de Deeks après le départ de Kensi pour lui glisser à l'oreille.

**-Ta partenaire est assez particulière.**

**-Je sais... **

**-C'est ce qui te plaît chez elle ?**

Il regarda sa collègue en souriant.

-**Au fait pourquoi tu lui as dit que je ne t'avais jamais parlé d'elle ?**

**-La jalousie. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour rapprocher les gens.**

**-Elle n'est pas jalouse.**

**-Ah oui ?**

**-Elle a trop de fierté pour ça.**

Cette conversation fut stoppée par la voix de Kensi qui résonnait dans l'oreille des deux agents afin de les prévenir qu'elle était connectée.

-Je vais prendre contact avec Igor, prévient Nathalie, pour qu'il sache qu'il a deux acheteurs potentiels qui aimeraient jeter un coup d'oeil à la marchandise.

**-Ok, Kenz' tu peux prévenir Sam et Callen ?**

**-Tout de suite.**

Une rencontre fut fixée pour le lendemain afin que "Mourahd Salïm" et "Vasile Ionescu" puissent voir la marchandise et enchérissent un prix. Sam et Callen allaient donc se faire passé pour deux acheteurs potentiel rivaux.

**-Au fait Deeks c'est quoi ton petit nom pour ta couverture ?** Demanda la voix de Kensi dans l'oreille du blond.

**-Samuel Weyne.**

**-_Wayne_ ? Comme Bruce Wayne ?**

**-Non, _Weyne_ avec un _e_.**

**-Et ta copine, c'est Catwomen son nom ?**

**-Non, Natasha Vahkrov. D'ailleurs son accent russe est remarquable.**

**-Ah oui ?**

**-Oui, tu verras demain**.

Nathalie sortie de la salle de bain, vêtue d'une simple serviette et indiqua à Deeks qu'il pouvait se doucher tout en remettant son oreillette afin de dire :

**-Kensi si vous le désirez vous pourrez prendre une douche également après.**

**-Ou tu peux venir la prendre avec moi maintenant,** suggéra Deeks avec un sourire en coin.

-Sans façon Deeks. C'est très gentil de proposer mademoiselle Rushman mais je dois rester à mon poste, vous avez prit contact avec le cartel alors il faut commencer à se méfier.

**-Comme vous voulez.** L'agent du FBI regarda son partenaire entrer dans la salle de bain en s'assurant qu'il avait bien enlever son écouteur.

**-Ça fait longtemps que vous connaissez Marty ?**

**-Euh... Environs 3 ans voir plus je pense, r**épondit Kensi surprise.** Pourquoi cette question ?**

**- La curiosité.**

**-Ah oui... Et vous ?**

**-Depuis à peine 6 mois.**

**-Pourtant vous semblez proches.** Lâcha Kensi sur un air plus intéressé qu'elle ne le désirait.

**-Ne vous ne fiez pas aux apparences mademoiselle Blye... Il a l'air de beaucoup tenir à vous.**

-**Peut être...**

Kensi était déstabilisée, cette femme qu'elle considérait d'abord comme une "rivale" se mettait subitement à sous entendre qu'elle ne draguait pas Deeks car il la préférait. Non mais c'est quoi son problème ?!

**-Déjà fini ?** S'exclama la voix de Nathalie.

**-Ouais, c'est du rapide. Kenz' si tu t'ennuie ou que tu sens la fatigue venir appelle moi ok ?**

**-T'inquiète pas, je sais me débrouiller.**

**-Mais oui, ne t'en fait pas pour elle Marty c'est une grande fille. Allez viens te coucher.**

Kensi regarda la lumière s'éteindre dans l'appartement depuis son poste d'observation dans sa voiture. En pensant à Deeks endormit avec cette femme au corps de rêve elle n'avait qu'une envie : entrer pour la décoller de son partenaire. Malgré ce que la rousse lui avait dit un peu plus tôt, Kensi n'était pas dupe, l'étreinte que Deeks et elle avaient échanger montrait bien que cette femme avait des vues sur lui. Elle espérait juste secrètement que ça ne soit pas réciproque.

**-Kensi tu nous entends ?**

**-Callen ?**

**-Comment ça ce passe de votre côté ?**

**-Deeks et Rushman dorment et RAS aux alentours.**

**-Garde bien l'oeil ouvert.**

**-T'en fais pas, et sinon avec Sam ça va ?**

**-Comme d'hab j'ai envie de te dire.**

**-Ok...**

**-Hey ça va ?**

**-Euh... Oui, pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**-C'est juste qu'avec le ton de ta voix, je sens que tu es contrariée.**

**-C'est juste que je n'aime pas le fait de devoir être séparer de Deeks, le surveiller à distance me fait un peu peur, je préférerais être près de lui pour le couvrir au lieu de le laisser avec l'autre.**

**- Si ce n'est pas mignon.**

**-C'est même carrément mignon,** lâcha Sam.

**-Tu nous écoutes depuis tout à l'heure ?!** S'indigna Kensi.

**-Bah oui.**

**-T'es hyper vicieux par moment Sam et ça n'a rien de mignon je ne fais juste pas confiance à Rushman pour couvrir les arrières de mon partenaire.**

**-Dit plus simplement que tu es jalouse.**

**-Je te signale que Deeks est son partenaire également depuis un moment.** Rappela Sam.

-**Vous m'énervez les gars, concentrez vous sur la mission.**

**-Comme tu veux, allez, à demain.** Dit G avant de couper le micro.

Kensi réussi à tenir toute la nuit éveillée, seule, par moment elle recevait un message de Deeks qui n'arrivait pas à dormir puisqu'il se sentait coupable de devoir laisser sa partenaire seule, elle lui avait répondue qu'il était au côté de sa partenaire actuellement. Une légère dispute via sms avait éclaté à cause de la relation qu'avait Deeks avec Nathalie mais rien de bien méchant.

**-Tu es jalouse non ?**

**-Tu veux rire ? C'est juste que tu aurais pu me prévenir.**

**- Mais enfin on n'a pas déjà eu cette conversation ?! Je bosse toujours pour le LAPD c'est normal que d'avoir d'autre partenaires. D'ailleurs toi aussi tu m'as remplacé par un autre.**

**-Ah oui ? Qui ?**

**-Granger.**

**-Arrête ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois et s'était horrible !**

**-Oh donc en fait tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.**

**-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**-Tu n'acceptes pas le fait que je travaille avec une autre femme et tu n'arrives pas à me remplacer par un autre. Ma parole c'est presque de l'amour ça ma chère Kensi.**

**-Dans tes rêves Deeks ! Lâche un peu ton portable et dors maintenant.**

**-Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer sans moi ?**

**-Je suis bien mieux sans toi.**

**-Touché.**

C'est avec le sourire que Kensi regardait l'aube se lever et, en priant pour que les événements qui allaient se dérouler se passe bien.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit chapitre.**

**Bisous Baveux Lenassei.**


End file.
